westworldfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Man in Black
Quote: I always thought this place was missing a real villain, hence my humble contribution De Man in Black, beter bekend als William, is een personage uit de HBO serie Westworld. De Man in Black is een fervent bezoeker van Westworld en dankt zijn bijnaam aan de zwarte outfit die hij draagt wanneer hij het park bezoekt. Hij is daarnaast ook de hoofdaandeelhouder en bestuursvoorzitter van Delos Incorporated. Uiteindelijk blijkt ook dat hij de hoofdaandeelhouder van Delos Destinations is en daarmee de eigenaar is van de themaparken. Hierdoor is de Man in Black één van de meest invloedrijke figuren binnen de parken en binnen Delos in het algemeen. Later bleek ook dat de Man in Black de themaparken jarenlang gebruikt als dekmantel voor zijn project om het geheim voor onsterfelijkheid te vinden. Biografie Voor Seizoen 1 William: De echte naam van de Man in Black is William. Er is niet veel bekend over William voor de gebeurtenissen van seizoen 1 behalve dat hij op een bepaald moment in zijn leven kon opklimmen tot vicevoorzitter''' binnen de raad van bestuur van de machtige megacorporatie Delos Incorporated. Daarnaast was William verloofd met Juliet, de dochter van James Delos. Hij werd op een bepaald moment in zijn leven uitgenodigd door zijn toekomstige schoonbroer Logan om een bezoek te brengen aan Westworld. '''Man in Black: '''Enkele decennia later is de Man in Black een fervent bezoeker van Westworld geworden en staat hij bekend voor de vele wreedheden die hij tegen de hosts in het park begaat. Zijn ware doel is echter de hosts bewust te laten worden en te bevrijden zodat zijn keuzes en daden binnen het park echte gevolgen zullen hebben. Seizoen 1 "The Original" '''Man in Black: '''Tijdens één van zijn bezoeken aan het park heeft de Man in Black een ontmoeting met Dolores en Teddy. Hij besluit om de "diepere niveaus van het spel" te verkennen en is op zoek naar het Maze. Tijdens zijn ontmoeting met de twee doodt hij Teddy. De volgende dag trekt hij naar de Mariposa Saloon waar hij de croupier Kissy ontmoet. Wanneer het nacht wordt komt de Man in Black terug naar de saloon, snijdt zijn keel over en ontvoerd hem. Niet veel later scalpeert hij Kissy en vindt onder zijn scalp een afbeelding van het Maze. "Chestnut" '''William: William en Logan komen aan in Westworld en gaan voor de eerste keer het park binnen. Man in Black: Een aantal wetsdienaren staan op het punt om Lawrence, een host waarvan de Man in Black denkt dat hij hem kan helpen in zijn zoektocht naar het Maze, op te hangen. De Man in Black arriveert echter en doodt ze allemaal. Vervolgens bindt hij Lawrence vast aan zijn paard en neemt hem mee naar zijn geboortedorp. Eenmaal aangekomen doodt de Man in Black alle kompanen van Lawrence en schiet hij diens vrouw dood. De dochter van Lawrence die de wreedheden voor haar ogen ziet gebeuren valt vervolgens uit haar personage en geeft de Man in Black informatie over hoe hij het Maze kan bereiken. Uitendelijk verlaat de Man in Black het dorp en neemt hij Lawrence met zich mee. "The Stray" William: Nadat het duo is aangekomen in Sweetwater ziet William voor de eerste keer Clementine en Teddy. Teddy heeft een crimineel bij zich die hij voor de premie binnenbrengt. Wanneer deze ontsnapt en Clementine als gijzelaar gebruikt schiet William hem dood en redt hij Clementine. Teddy complimenteert William met het schot en Logan is zichtbaar verrast dat William een host gedood heeft. Vervolgens wilt Logan dat ze een bezoek brengen aan een prostituee maar William wilt de rol van premiejager aannemen. Later komen de twee Dolores tegen die gewond is geraakt. Man in Black: De Man in Black verschijnt in een nachtmerrie van Dolores tijdens een interactie die gebeurde in de "The Original". "Dissonance Theory" William: William wilt Dolores terugbrengen naar Sweetwater maar Logan wijst hem erop dat het verhaal dat ze nu aan het volgen zijn dan zal stoppen. Hij wil het verhaal afmaken en Slim Miller, de voortvluchtige crimineel die ze aan het opsporen zijn, te pakken krijgen. Logan stelt vervolgens voor om Dolores neer te schieten zodat de medewerkers van het park haar lichaam komen ophalen, repareren en terug naar de stad brengen maar William protesteert hier tegen. Wanneer ze in Las Mudas aankomen probeert een wetsdienaar Dolores terug mee te lokken naar Sweetwater maar William maakt duidelijk dat Dolores met hem meereist waarna de wetsdienaar hen met rust laat. De volgende dag vinden ze Slim en doden ze diens handlangers. Vervolgens nemen ze Slim gevangen. Tijdens de terugreis zegt Slim dat zijn baas hen zal belonen als ze Slim bij hem brengen in plaats van hem in te leveren. Wanneer Logan dit hoort schiet hij Holden, een premiejager en hun gids tijdens de tocht neer. William reageert ontgoochelt maar Logan stelt hem gerust door te zeggen dat ze net een Easter egg hebben gevonden en dat ze meer actie zullen ervaren als ze Slim naar zijn baas in Pariah brengen. Dolores is het niet eens en is duidelijk kwaad op Logan waarna Logan zijn pistool op Dolores gericht houd. Om Dolores te redden richt William zijn pistool op Slim en dreigt hem neer te schieten als Logan Dolores niet laat gaan. Logan stopt zijn revolver terug weg en het gezelschap vertrekt naar Pariah. Man in Black: Lawrence vraagt aan de Man in Black waarom hij het Maze wilt vinden. De Man in Black antwoordt hierop dat wereld waarin ze zich bevinden één groot verhaal is en dat hij iedere pagina gelezen heeft behalve de laatste. Ze komen vervolgens Armistice tegen bij een rivier. Wanneer de Man in Black haar tatoeage ziet realiseert hij zich dat dit overeenstemt met hetgeen dat de dochter van Lawrence hem vertelt had. Vervolgens vraagt hij naar de betekenis van de tatoeage waarna ze weigert dit te vertellen. De Man in Black schiet twee van haar handlangers dood en komt vervolgens tot een compromis: hij en Lawrence sluiten zich tijdelijk aan bij haar team en ruil daarvoor vertelt zij het verhaal van haar tatoeage. In het kamp van Armistice wordt de Man in Black benadert door een andere gast die hem bewondert voor zijn filantropie in de echte wereld en beweert dat zijn liefdadigheidsinstellingen het leven van zijn zus hebben gered. De Man in Black is al snel geïrriteerd en dreigt ermee om de gast te doden. Even later zegt Lawrence dat Armistice en haar handlangers een van plan zijn om iemand te bevrijden uit de Los Diablos Prison en dat ze hiervoor een kanon willen stelen. De Man In Black zegt dat hij hier geen tijd voor heeft en beweert dat hij deze opdracht wel zelf zal doen. Hij vraagt vervolgens aan Armistice of ze een zekere Arnold kent. Hij vertelt haar dat Arnold een wereld creëerde waar je alles kon doen behalve sterven en dat hij de nalatenschap van Arnold eer wilt brengen waarna hij duidelijk maakt dat de tatoeage van Armistice het volgende stukje van de puzzel is. De Man in Black en Lawrence laten zich vervolgens arresteren om zo de gevangenis te infiltreren. Tijdens de tocht probeert de Man in Black duidelijk te maken dat Lawrence nooit een eigen keuze heeft kunnen maken in zijn leven en dat hij altijd een gevangene is geweest. Vervolgens zegt hij dat hij er is om hem te bevrijden. Wanneer ze bij de gevangenis aankomen wordt Lawrence voor een vuurpeloton geleid en wordt de Man in Black opgesloten bij Hector Escaton, de persoon die hij moet bevrijden voor Armistice. De Man in Black ontsnapt, neemt Hector en Lawrence met zich mee en doodt alle aanwezige wetsdienaren en keert vervolgens terug naar Armistice die hen vertelt over een gewapende mannen die haar moeder vermoorden. Ze nam wraak en doodde alle leden van de bende. Slechts één wist te ontsnappen: een zekere Wyatt. De Man in Black ziet dit als een volgende aanwijzing in zijn zoektocht naar het Maze en besluit dat Wyatt zijn volgende slachtoffer wordt. De Man in Black en Lawrence vertrekken en komen even later Teddy tegen die vastgebonden is aan een boom. Persoonlijkheid en vaardigheden Nadat William zijn duistere weg voltooit had en de Man in Black werd, groeide zijn nihilistisch beeld van de werkelijkheid. Uiteindelijk voltooide de Man in Black iedere verhaallijn in Westworld. Daarnaast werd hij een uitstekende en getalenteerde revolvergebruiker en raakte hij steeds meer vertrouwt met het park. Hoe beter hij werd in het "spel" hoe gruwelijker de wreedheden werden die hij beging. In de echte wereld liet hij dan ook niets merken van de man die hij in was in Westworld. De Man in Black probeerde tevergeefs het park te gebruiken om betekenis te geven aan de leegte die hij voortdurend voelde in zijn leven. Hij werd geobsedeerd door zijn zoektocht naar onsterfelijkheid en probeerde gedurende vele jaren de hosts bewust te laten worden zodat zijn daden eindelijk blijvende resultaten zouden bezitten. De Man in Black werd gedurende zijn donkere queeste en zijn wanhopige zoektocht naar betekenis gevreesd door zowel hosts als mensen.Categorie:Personages Categorie:Mensen